Truth Be Told
by Charmedp3123
Summary: Chris Perry has arrived from the future. To save Wyatt? The Halliwells don't think so. Is he an enemy or should he be Trusted? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic to post here! I hope you like it! It takes place 3 weeks into the 6th season of _Charmed!_ Please enjoy it!

* * *

"Look, all I am saying is keep an eye out on Chris." Leo said to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "He may not be trying to _help _Wyatt, what if he's out to _destroy _Wyatt." 

Chris Perry had showed up at the Halliwell Manor 3 week's ago. He said he came from the future to help Wyatt, to save the future. When the sister's and Leo questioned him he said he couldn't answer their questions because it could change the future to much.

The girls, and especially Leo were suspicious of him, and they still are. It made it even worse when the Elders made Chris their new whitelighter when Leo became an Elder.

"I agree with Leo." Phoebe said standing up and stretching. "Especially since I can't read his feelings…"

Leo suddenly looked up towards the heavens. "I got to go, I'm not really supposed to be down here..." he said.

"We understand." Phoebe said as Paige nodded at him. Piper looked away so her sister's and Leo wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Bye." Leo whispered as he orbed out.

Piper flinched when she saw orb's out of the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped the tears off her face so her sister's wouldn't know she was so upset. She still couldn't believe Leo had left her and their son. At first Piper had hoped it was a bad dream, but after a while she finally had to accept that it wasn't.

"You okay?" asked Phoebe moving closer to Piper. Paige stood up from the couch and walked over to the chair Piper was in.

"Of course!" Piper replied hoping she didn't sound too upset when suddenly a buzzer went off in the kitchen. "My apple pie is ready!" Piper said as cheerfully as she could. Piper got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Defiantly not!" replied Paige. Phoebe nodded at Paige. Phoebe and Paige had both realized Piper was upset when he became an elder; there was nothing they could do though, because Piper never admitted that she was upset. Suddenly Paige and Phoebe heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen, as though something or somebody had fallen.

"Piper?" yelled Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige ran into the kitchen to see Piper on the floor unconscious. And Chris was standing next to her body.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry it's so short! I will try to make Chapter 2 longer! PLEASE review! I MAY even post 2-3 of the reviews in my authors note in the 2nd Chapter! If you DON'T want me to post it just put D/P at the end of your message! I may not post reviews though until later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW though! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews everybody who reviewed! I got 3 reviews:)

I think that's pretty good for my 1st fan-fic here:) Enjoy Chapter 2 of Truth Be Told! PLEASE review when your done:) Thanks!

* * *

Phoebe stood in the kitchen unsure of what to say. Paige quickly ran over to Piper and took her pulse. 

"She's still breathing." Paige said with a sigh of relief. Paige stood up and walked right up to Chris.

"What did you do?" Paige demanded.

"Nothing! I swear, I just orbed in here, and she ,well, collapsed!" Chris stuttered. Paige glared at him. 'I can't believe he would think we would fall for his excuse!' Paige thought.

"Yah, right." Phoebe said speaking up.

"Look, just get some ice." Chris said to Phoebe and Paige.

Paige walked backwards to the freezer to keep an eye out on Chris. When Chris suddenly got down on his knee's, and held Piper's hand.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. But before Chris answered he orbed out. Phoebe gasped out in surprised.

"Chris...he...orbed...out!" stuttered Phoebe. "With..PIPER!"

"Chill out! I'm in here!" yelled Chris from the living room. Paige grabbed the ice and followed Phoebe into the living room.

When Phoebe and Paige got in the living room Chris was laying Piper down on the couch.

"Heal her!" demanded Phoebe.

"I can't." replied Chris looking down.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"I can't heal people." replied Chris.

"WHAT KIND OF WHITELIGHTER CAN'T HEAL!" screamed Phoebe becoming more and more suspicious of Chris.

"I can't." shrugged Chris.

"Well this is great! We get stuck with a lousy whitelighter!" Paige said dropping the ice and throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey! I am the one trying to save Wyatt!" Chris replied raising his voice.

"From what?" asked Paige.

Chris didn't answer, all he did was orb out.

"Leo?" whispered Piper. Starting to wake up.

"No, honey, that was just our lousy whitelighter." whispered Phoebe.

Piper slowly tried to sit up on the couch, but she was tooweak, she just slumped back. She felt like every muscle in her body wasn't working.

Phoebe put her hand to Piper's forhead. "She's burning up!" she said.

Paige grabbed the ice bag and putit onPiper's forhead.Then she walked out of the room to go get the thermomitor.

WhenPaige came back they took Piper's temperature. 102 degree's.

* * *

Chris orbed to the bridge, where he went often to think about things. He sat down and sighed.

'I come all the way from the future to save Wyatt, and all I get is suspicions. At this rate I won't be able to save my brother!' Chris thought when suddenly somebody orbed next to him.

It was Leo, wearing his wonderful 'robes'. Chris rolled his eyes at Leo when he sat down next to him.

"Look, I'm not thrilled to see you either Chris." started Leo. "But I'm here to get answers."

"Your not getting any."

"Why not?"

"Becouse it could risk changing the future too much."

Leo sighed at Chris's response.

"Besides." Chris said. "What are you going to due? Clip my wings." Chris said being sarcastic.

"I can't do thast Chris, since your from the future, but I am going to do this till we get some answers." suddenly Leo pulled out a small vile filled with a purple liquidfrom his robes. he opened it and threwthe liquidat Chris.

Chris had been to surprised to react. Suddenly golden lights 'exited' Chris and evaporated into thin air.

"What did you do?" asked Chris standing up, but he felt too weak to stand so he quickly sat back down.

"Getting answers." replied Leo grabbing Chris's arm and orbing them away.

* * *

I will try to make the next chapter longer, lol, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE send me a review if you have read this! Feel free to send me a review with the bad things I wrote and stuff, but please, no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! My muse died. o0 LOL, please, enjoy.

* * *

Leo shoved Chris into the wall once they had orbed. Chris landed hard on the ground and looked around. They were in an empty P3. 

Chris tried to get up but fell to the ground. "What did you do to me?" demanded Chris.

"Binded your powers." replied Leo.

"You can't do that! I'm a whitelighter!" Chris said anger coursing through his veins. 'Leo, his own father, was going to ruin everything. There would be no way he could save Wyatt without my powers.' thought Chris.

Chris wished he could stand up to Leo, which he normally would of, but he felt like all his power was drained out of him.

"You are going to tell me everything, Chris, I mean the truth. Then maybe, just maybe I will give you your powers back."

"Then I won't be able to save Wyatt or be the Charmed One's whitelighter." Chris said.

"That's were I got you Chris, I know your not a real whitelighter, otherwise, you would of gone to where you go in your afterlife when I stripped you of your powers." Leo said almost smirking.

Chris had nothing to say to this. But he knew he had to get out of here, he couldn't risk the future changing too much. So he gathered all the strength he had and stood up, and walked to the steps to leave P3. He walked up each one as quickly as he could. Only 2 more to go...Then Leo appeared in front of Chris in a swirl of bright white lights. Chris was surprised, and fell backwards down the steps. When he landed on the ground he hit his head on one of the tables causing him to lose conciousness.

* * *

"Leo!" yelled Phoebe for the tenth time. 'Why isn't he coming?' thought Phoebe. 

"Don't.." mumbled Piper. "Don't call..Leo." Phoebe and Paige were both getting worried about Piper, they had no clue what was wrong with her, and they couldn't heal her without Leo's help.

Suddenly Leo orbed in with an unconciouss Chris. "Sorry." he replied. Then he saw Piper, she was sleeping, but sweating, and practically gasping for air. "Whats wrong?" asked Leo quickly walking over to the sofa.

"We don't know." replied Paige. "She had collapsed in the kitchen, and Chris had been right there, when she collapsed."

Leo suddenly stood, we was fillied with rage.

He walked over to where Chris layed on the floor, unconciouss. He started to kick him has hard as he could. Chris suddenly awoke, aware what was happening but he couldn't get up or move. Chris felt as though he was defensless, and he was. He just layed there, feeling the pain, taking it. Leo was outraged, Chris had popped into their lives ruining everything.

Phoebe and Paige quickly ran over to Leo and tried pulling him off of Chris, but he was just too strong.

"Why isn't he orbing out?" asked Paige. "Chris?" asked Phoebe. "Yah." replied Paige. "I don't know." said Phoebe wondering the same thing.

Phoebe and Paige attempted again, to get Leo off of Chris, after a couple minutes ofstruggling, they finally pulled Leo away from Chris.

They looked down at Chris, he was bruised everywhere. Chris gathered all of his strength and stood up. He ran to the door. As soon as he got outside he had to sit down. 'What am I going to do?" he thougt. "I have no car, no money, no family.

* * *

"Come on. Heal Piper now!" Phoebe said after Leo had calmed down. Phoebe didn't care at this point if Piper would hate her if she asked Leo to heal her, atleast she would be alive and healthy.

Leo got down on his knee's and placed his hands over Piper. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Paige. "Why isn't it working?"

"I can't heal her...I don't know why though. " replied Leo looking down.

"What?" Phoebe said. Somebody had to heal Piper, becouse they all knew she was slipping away, and they weren't sure why.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long also, I tried. Please send reviews good and bad! Please, no flames though! LOL:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody thanks for the nice reviews! Here's chapter 4! Please review after you read this chapter:)

* * *

Chris sat down on one of the benches at Sand Francisco Park, he had walked a block and decided to take a brake becouse he was sore everywhere. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't orb, he couldn't get a taxi, and he couldn't count on his family to help him, becouse, well, they didn't even know he was family. Chris took a deep breath, but then quickly decided not to, his ribs hurt with every breath he took, so it was incredibly painful to just breath, let alone walk. 

Everybody who passed Chris stared at him. Chris knew it was becouse his clothes were ripped, and one side of this face was completley black and blue. There were bruises all over his arms too. He considered walking to P3, but then remembered it was atleast 3 miles away There would be no way he could walk that far, becouse everytime he moved his whole body went into instant pain.

Chris closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep. When he woke up it was dark out, and nobody was at the park anymore. He looked at his watch 12:31am.

Chris took a long sigh, then he felt that pain, in his ribs, and remembered the events that had occured that afternoon. He winced at remembering being on the Halliwell Manor floor, Leo kicking him hard. Chris had never seen in his life, Leo get that angry at a person, except maybe at demons, of course, but thats what Leo thought he was...a demon. Chris wanted despertly, to run back to the Halliwell Manor and tell them everything, why he was here, who he was, and what happens to Wyatt. He wanted to beg for forgivness. But he knew he couldn't, it would be way to risky.

Back at the manor Piper was awake and her fever had gone down by 2 degrees, but she felt awful. She felt like she was going to puke any second, and she felt very light headed. Leo wasn't there anymore he had been called away for 'elder business.' She hadn't even been awake though when he had been there. She didn't even know he had been there. Suddenly Wyatt orbed down to his mother, sensing that something was wrong.

"Mommy's okay." Piper said to her child. When suddenly Phoebe ran downstairs.

"Sorry Piper, he orbed out while I was playing with him." Phoebe said to Piper. "How do you feel?"

"A little better, but you guys don't know whats wrong with me?" asked Piper.

"We're not completly sure, but I called the doctor, and he said you probobly had an anxiety attack when I told him how you've been stressed out."

"Okay." replied Piper when Phoebe came over and touched her forhead.

"Well, your fevers gone." Phoebe said.

"Yah, but its amazing how much you can hate one person, as soon as I saw Chris I felt pure fury and hatred, then I just collapsed." Piper said to Phoebe remembering the event.

That's when Phoebe spilled. She told Piper how Leo had stripped Chris's powers, but not permanetly, and how he tried to heal her, and how Leo had beaten Chris up.

"Well, he deserves it!" Piper said smiling at the thought of Chris getting beat up. "Wait! You called Leo?" she said instantly frowning.

"Yah, well, we weren't sure you were okay...I'm sorry!" Phoebe said running over and giving her sister a nig hug.

Piper couldn't help but laugh, her sister could be so over dramatic sometimes. She had to forgive Phoebe, she had been just trying to help her. She would let Phoebe off the hook, _this time_.

Back at the park Chris wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't dare. With no one outside Leo might come and kill him for all he knew. He couldn't risk it. Chris had been sitting still for so long his legs had fallen asleep. So he stood up and decided to try to walk it off the best he could, or limp it off. It was pitch black outside and Chris could barely see anything. Then suddenly he ran into a man.

"Sorry." Chris said, he tried to walk around the man, but he pushed him, hard. Chris fell and landed on the ground. He moaned when he saw who it was. Leo. Chris just layed there closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. Chris opened his eyes to see Leo orbing away.

Leo orbed into the manor. Seeing Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked Piper.

Piper just shrugged and said "better."

"I found Chris." Leo said. "He's not acting like himself though."

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"He's not acting cocky, or neuratic. He accidently bumped into me, then I kinda, pushed him, she just layed there and groaned, He just closed his eyes like he was just waiting for the pain to come."

"Really? No sarcastic comment?" asked Piper shocked.

"No, we've seen him in pain before, and he's never acted so...weird." replied Leo.

"But you did beat him up pretty bad..." started Phoebe.

"He deserved it!" Piper said. "He's here, probobly a demon, trying to get to Wyatt!"

"Leo, I want you to orb me near Chris, it seems the only time I can ever read him is when he's injured or something. Make sure he can't see us though."

Leo took Phoebe's hand and they orbed out of the manor to the park.

They were behind a thick oak tree when they saw Chris, he was leaning on a tree acroos from the one they were behind.

Phoebe heard him moan in pain, when suddenly her whole body felt like crap. She had to sit down, and bite her tongue from screaming in pain.

Chris heard something behind the tree across from him and figures it was just a dumb squirrel or something. He breathed in and out trying to get used to the pain, but he clutched his side and had to sit down.

"Dangit, Wyatt, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess, I have to stop you one way or another." Chris said to himself.

Leo turned around to see Phoebe quietly crying. Leo quickly orbed them out of the woods and near the benches.

Phoebe had stopped crying by now, she was now drying her eyes with her sweater.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"There was so much emotional pain coming from Chris." Phoebe said. "He feels so alone, so lost."

"Didn't you here him though? He said he would stop Wyatt one way or another."

"Something tells me he didn't mean death."

Leo and Phoebe orbed back to the tree. A couple of lose white orbs caught Chris's attention though.

"I know you're there Leo." Chris said.

Leo and Phoebe were so shocked, that they didn't say anything, and they didn't move.

"Come on Leo, I know you're there." Chris said getting up.

Leo stepped out from behind the tree. Chris winced knowing he would feel pain any second. When suddenly Phoebe stepped out from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here Aunt Phoebe?" Chris said. He suddenly realized what he had said. He had just blown it, the biggest secret of them all. Chris swallowed hard, even though it hurt. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Phoebe said in pure shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am hoping that this chapter will be a bit better, now time to comntinue on with my 1st fan-fic! (PLEASE review:D )

* * *

Piper was waiting on the couch for Phoebe and Leo to come back, she was cradeling her baby boy, when he finally fell asleep. Piper stood up and walked up the steps to his room. She quietly placed Wyatt in his crib when she saw Paige asleep on the rocking chair on the other side of the room with a story book on her lap. Piper picked up the book and neatly placed it back on the shelf. Paige woke up siddenly to see Piper. 

"Your okay!" exclaimed Paige seeing her sister for the first time since she became unconcious.

"Shhh!" whispered Piper pointing towards Wyatt's crib, not wanting her sister to wake up her son.

Piper and Paige quickly and quietly left Wyatt's room turning on the baby monater.

Piper quickly explained to Paige what had happened in the last hour, and how she was just waitng for Leo and Phoebe. Piper and Paige walked downstairs when they decided it was time to see what was up.

"Leo!" Piper whispered loudly.

Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Chris. Chris quickly dropped to the floor becouse he was just to weak, and to tired to stand.

"Oh my!" Piper said when she saw Chris. Sure she had been pretty glad her huband beat up Chris, but she didn't imagine he was going to be this beat up!

"I've got it!" Leo said seeing his ex-wife's expression when she saw Chris. Leo got down on his knees in front of Chris and put his hands over Chris. His hands started to glow and Chris's wounds began to dissapear.

Piper was dumbstruck. Leo beats the crap out of Chris, then heals him, whats up with that?

"Why did I heal him?" Leo said seeing his ex-wife's face. "So he wouldn't slip unconciouss becouse he needs to tell us why he called Phoebe 'Aunt' Phoebe."

"Wait...you called her AUNT Phoebe?" Piper said in shock. That would mean he was probobly Paige's son, beocuse he couldn't be hers since her and Leo were divoraced.

"I will tell you guys why, if Leo gives me back my powers." Chris said standing up.

"No, then you would just orb away." Leo said back to Chris.

"I swear! I won't!" he said. "If you don't then you are definetly not going to hear why I did."

"If I give you back your powers and you orb away, I swear, I will be sending your butt back to the future!" Leo said pulling out a vile full of green liquid.

Chris took the vile from Leo and drank it. Golden lights came down from the ceiling from who knows where and entered Chris.

"Try your powers out." Phoebe said to Chris. Chris looked at the car keys on a nearby table and moved his hands, the car keys went flying to the left.

"They work." he said.

"But..thats.a...a...witch power!" Paige said shocked. Whitelighters don't have the power of telekinisis.

"Oh crap..." murmured Chris. He had just revealed _another_ secret. 'This is so not a good day for me.' he thought.

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter is REALLY, REALLY short! I prmise I will make it up to you by making the next chapter super long! It's just beeen a busy week! PLease review:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody, I am so sorry for the very long wait! I was had a bad case of writers block, I am just about cured now though. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Chris was trying to decide whether or not to orb away from then, but then he knew Leo would find him and send him straight back to the future, then he wouldn't be able to help ANYBODY. 

"Um….." was all that Chris came up with. Chris decided that maybe he could trick them; it was worth a shot…

"Spill it." Piper said glaring at Chris.

Chris sighed. He would tell them _partly _the truth. "I'm half witch, one of my parents was a witch and the other was a..." Chris paused for a moment, he considered saying elder, but he knew that would give them to big of a clue. He quickly decided to say 'whitelighter.' "whitelighter." He finished.

Okay, that still doesn't explain why you called me 'Aunt Phoebe.' Phoebe said to Chris.

"Your right, it doesn't. I was best friends with Wyatt." lied Chris. "So we were close, I did lots of things with you guys; we were so close that I always called each of you Aunts. I spent a lot of tine with you guys since I didn't have a family. I didn't know Paige though, because, like I had said. She had died during the Titan attack."

Everybody was speechless. They were unsure what to say. They all believed him too.

Chris sighed with relief; he had managed to make them believe his story.

"I've said everything that's needed to be said." Chris said to them and he orbed out.

After Chris orbed out all four of the people in the room were still speechless. They had just uncovered Chris's truth. Or so they thought.

"He was like family?" Piper said speaking up.

"And we've treated him like crap." Phoebe said guilt washing over her instantly.

"Chris!" yelled Piper wanted to apologize to him for everything. She did believe him, He had seemed like he knew the house pretty well, for the time he's been here, thought Piper.

"I died on the day of the Titan attack?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Yah, he told us that when you were stoned." Piper said forgetting that they hadn't told Paige that little detail.

"CHRIS!" Piper yelled once again waiting him to orb his butt back down to them. He still didn't come though.

Chris was up on the bridge, like always. He could hear Piper yelling but he didn't feel like putting up with them at the moment. He couldn't believe that they had fallen for his story. He was right when he said he didn't have a family. Paige had died the day of the titan attack, Phoebe and Piper had died on his 14th birthday by demons, Wyatt turned evil after Piper had died, and Leo never bothered with him. Leo had even thought it was Chris's fault for his mother's death.

Chris wanted so badly to get close to Piper again, but he knew it would just be too hard to go back to the future if he did. He would go back without his family being there. It would just be too hard.

Soon Piper was giving Chris a headache with all of her yells, so he decided to orb back down to the manor. When he was in the manor, he saw Piper, Phoebe, and Paige on the couch, and Leo in the arm chair.

"We're so sorry." Piper said looking at Chris. Chris already couldn't stand this. He was living in the past a lie, and it wasn't what he wanted. He had to go back to the future, and try something else. He knew if he stayed in the past any longer, it would just hurt him to much.

"It's okay." Chris said as he orbed out of the living room and into the attic.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all heard something upstairs in the attic. They all quickly ran up the steps to see Chris drawing the triquetra with chalk on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Piper said confused by Chris's actions.

"Going back to the future." Chris said. Before any one could say anything the triquetra started to glow, and Chris leaped through it. Chris had already said the spell he had to go back to the future before his mom, dad, and aunts had gotten up the attic.

Chris landed with a thud onto the darker attic room; he instantly knew he had arrived back to his time, because Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stood before him. Chris quickly stood up to face Wyatt. Wyatt's face had pure anger on it, and then suddenly black orbs appeared beside Wyatt. And when they formed, Chris realized with horror, that it was Paige, Aunt Paige. When Chris had saved Paige in the past she was obviously still alive in his time. Chris was shocked when he saw Paige, because he knew with her black orbs, that Wyatt had turned her evil.

* * *

Thanks everybody who had reviewed for my last chapter, and please review again! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh! It has been like 5 months since I updated! I feel so bad!! PLEASE forgive me! I hope you like this Chapter!

Oh yah. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARMED.

* * *

Then…

Chris landed with a thud onto the darker attic room; he instantly knew he had arrived back to his time, because Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stood before him. Chris quickly stood up to face Wyatt. Wyatt's face had pure anger on it, and then suddenly black orbs appeared beside Wyatt. And when they formed, Chris realized with horror, that it was Paige, Aunt Paige. When Chris had saved Paige in the past she was obviously still alive in his time. Chris was shocked when he saw Paige, because he knew with her black orbs, that Wyatt had turned her evil.

Now…

"Hello, Christopher." Paige told her nephew giving him a smirk as she pushed her pitch-black hair out of her face. Chris was still shocked, he didn't even realize he was till on the floor until Wyatt kicked him causing a searing pain shoot through his body, sure, Leo had healed those wounds but he was still sore. The last thing he needed was for his brother to kick him in the ribs.

"GET UP!" ordered Wyatt sneering at his little brother. Chris stood up, almost losing his balance.

"Aw, Wyatt, don't you yell at your little brother like that." Paige said with a concerned face. But her concerned expression quickly turned into a dark one. Paige held out her hands and a darklighter crossbow and arrow appeared in her hands.

"Now, what were you doing in the past Christopher?" Paige asked her nephew holding the crossbow too close to Chris. The arrow was right at Chris's neck, he tried to back up but he only met the wall. He even tried to orb, it didn't work.

'Should've known that wouldn't work.' thought Chris. 'He always has the room he's in protected…'

"Answer the damn question!" hollered Wyatt, taking a step closer to his little brother. Chris just held his head up, if he was going to go down, he wasn't going to go down showing fear. That's when Chris admitted everything to Wyatt and his now-evil aunt.

"I went back to keep you from turning into **_this_**." Chris said boldly. "Then I was going to go back and try to leave to an earlier time since so far I haven't found who turns you evil."

"I don't need saving Chris. You are just trying to ruin my life, my kingdom, the _world_."

"The world apparently needs saving if it's ruled by someone like you, Wyatt." Chris said pushing the arrow away from his neck.

"Kill him." Wyatt said simply to Paige. "Sorry I can't stay to see this, meetings to be at." With that Wyatt orbed out.

"Aunt Paige, please don't." Chris said holding his hands up in surrender. "_Please_." He didn't think his aunt would actually kill him, but you never know. This was Wyatt's world, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa! Wait, he went back to his future, err, his time?" Piper asked in a rush tapping at the drawn triquetra.

"Honey, relax. Don't hurt yourself; you're not in the perfect condition right now." Phoebe said grabbing Piper by the shoulders and steering her towards the worn down couch next to the Book of Shadows stand.

"Looks like it." Leo said hitting the wall, just in case there was a time portal still open.

Paige chewed her lip. 'Why would he just leave like that?' The question kept echoing in her head like an annoying fly that was near your ear. Sure, she didn't really know Chris, but that action just didn't seem like, well_, Chris_.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked walking towards Paige.

"I don't know, but we can't just pretend that nothing happened though." Paige said to her sisters and Leo.

Leo, Piper, and Phoebe all agreed with that. Chris had, unfortunately, made a big impact on their lives. Whether they liked it or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o

Paige pointed the arrow at Chris.

"Aunt Paige! Please, _please_ don't! I'm your nephew! I'm family!" Chris begged. He couldn't believe his aunt would do this. This just _couldn't_ be Paige, it just _couldn't_. The Paige he knew was loving, and sweet, and definitely **did not** kill relatives!

"Don't you dare call me family. You stopped being family the day you let Piper and Phoebe die. You could have done something, instead of just sitting there and letting them bleed to death."

"But I didn't le…" Chris couldn't finish his sentence though because a wave of pain exploded in his body. He looked down. In his stomach there was an arrow sticking out. He grabbed it, tried to pull it out, but it only caused more pain. He fell to the ground, his body colliding with the wooden floor.

"Good-bye Christopher." Paige said with a smirk plastered on her face as she orbed out. Black orbs and all.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope no one lost intrest! Let me know by sending me a review! please! D I will try to update within the next week or two, maybe even sooner. ;D 


End file.
